A FourTris Christmas
by chrissym453
Summary: The first Christmas of FourTris: what will happen? Will the happy couple remain merry and bright, or will the Grinch steal Christmas? (No war, post-initiation fic). Rated T for Divergent. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First fanfic, woohoo! Go easy on me, k? Anyways, post initiation with no war. FourTris' first Christmas together. Originally a one shot, now being written in multiple parts. Hopefully chapter two will be up later today (11/29/2013). If anything seems like it doesn't fit the book, let me know. I don't have my copy of _Divergent _at hand and it's been a good while since I've read it. Let me know what you think, beautiful people. Drop me a line if you'd like. Kthanksbye. ~chrissym453

A FourTris Christmas

Being Abnegation, holidays, like birthdays, were considered self-indulgent and, therefore, frowned upon.

But I'm not Abnegation anymore.

I'm Dauntless.

After Initiation, Tobias and I moved in together. Christina and Will got engaged, Lynn and Marlene professed their love of each other and have been going steady for quite a while now. Shauna and Zeke eloped, and Uriah is being… well, Uriah.

Growing up in the Prior household and praying before meals, I had a basic understanding of what Christmas meant and all, I had just never celebrated it. Of course, Christina wouldn't let that stand for very long.

"I can't BELIEVE you've never celebrated CHRISTMAS! Oh my god, Tris, it's like you lived in a cave of grey depression for sixteen years!" Oh, Christina.

"It wasn't that bad, Chris, it's not like all of the other Abnegation families celebrated it or anything. We didn't have anything to compare our lack of a holiday to."

"Well, as your best friend it is my duty to ensure that you have the best first Christmas ever. Go get Four, you're going to get a tree."

"Why do we need a tree? Can't we just… draw one or something?"

"No. Just… no. Go get Four."

"Fine, fine," I reluctantly state, putting my hands up in mock defense. I guess I'm off to find Tobias.

Tobias was found hiding out in our apartment. It was very easy to convince him to leave so we could pick out a tree, apparently he loves Christmas. Who would've thought that the Dauntless legend would love Christmas this much?

Now we walk hand-in-hand through the hallways of the compound, following in Christina's lead as she rambles on about decorations and the best stores in the Pit to get them.

After a few minutes of walking, we make it to the tree shop and Tobias' eyes light up like those of a child in a candy store. It kind of scares me how excited he is about Christmas.

"I'll let you guys go browse for whatever tree you want, I need to go tell Will I just found our tree and make him come get it. I love Christmas!" I'd say Christina's too excited about this, as well, but she's always this way.

"Bye, Chris," I call after her retreating form, as Tobias tugs on my arm, clearly anxious to find a tree.

"Hurry up, I want to find a tree, Tris!"

"Geez, Four, calm down, the trees aren't going anywhere."

Tobias mumbles something under his breath that comes out a little incoherent, but it sounded something like, "Not if someone finds it first."

As we walk through the rows of trees, the overwhelming yet pleasant scent of fir trees mixed with the smell of Tobias invades my nostrils. Maybe this tree thing isn't such a bad deal.

Tobias stops dead in his tracks, almost causing me to fall over. I glance at his face with a slight scowl, but that quickly disappears as I see the look of pure glee etched into his features. Glancing in the direction of his stare, I understand why he looks so pleased.

Just a few feet in front of us stands a tree just a couple of inches taller than Tobias, with the base of it at least three feet wide. The dark green of its branches seems to have an ethereal glow under the warm, white lights lining the shop. A few of the branches still have pinecones attached, making it even more charming. Before I know it, Tobias is telling me to stay here while he goes to buy it from the shop keeper.

Mere moments after waiting, Tobias comes back and gently lifts up the tree, making it seem to weigh less than a feather. The concentration on his face is evident as he carefully carries it back to the apartment, wary of any branches that could be knocked off in the process. Once we reach the apartment, I open the door and Tobias tells me that the tree stand is in a red tub stuffed into the storage closet.

After about ten minutes, the tree is set up in our room, looking quite baron from a lack of decorations and lights. We decide now would probably be a food time to go back to the Pit and pick up some decorations.

On the way to the Pit, we discuss what colors we should have in ornaments.

"Black. Definitely black. Silver. Black and silver," Tobias states, combining the Abnegation roots with the Dauntless classics, I see.

"Black, silver, white, and a few icy blue ornaments for a hint of color," I concur. Tobias nods his head in agreement and we walk into one of the many shops decorated for Christmas.

After a few minutes of browsing the shelves of Christmas decorations, we have made our final decisions: black, silver, and white glass balls with icy blue icicles for the color pop, all which will be encompassed in the warm, golden glow of white fairy lights.

As we head to the checkout, Tobias remembers we need a tree topper. We head back through the store to find toppers, when I spot the perfect one: a white snowflake illuminated by white lights with icy blue and shimmering silver detailing. Tobias retrieves the topper and we once again trek to the checkout and then back home.

**A/N2:** Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking we might have to have a Peter entrance. What do you think, throw in the Grinch or let the fluff be fluff? Happy belated Thanksgiving to my fellow 'Muricans, and to all of the other readers, happy weekend! I'm off to clean and ingest copious amounts of turkey and chocolate cake (a Dauntless cake recipe, btw. I can message it to you if you want, just let me know). Thanks for reading and review if you'd please! I won't set a minimum update on reviews, but the more the merrier! Goodbye, beautiful people! ~chrissym453


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

When we walk in our apartment, the scent of fir hits m4 immediately, but I find that instead of wanting to run away from the scent, I want to embrace it. It adds a feeling of warmth to the apartment that makes it seem even cozier than before.

"Well, let's get started," I state, a bit more blandly than I anticipated.

"Come on, Tris! Get excited! It's Christmas!" Tobias exclaims. I can't help but smile at the pure giddy he has for the holiday.

"It just seems like a lot of work for one day, Tobias. It's just another day."

"It's not JUST a day, Tris! It's a whole season! I know, let's sing Christmas carols! That'll get you in the Christmas spirit!" Tobias walks over to the storage closet I found the tree stand in and pulls out what appears to be an old CD player, popping in some sort of Christmas album.

The sweet sounds of cheerful music can be heard, and before I know it I hear the voice of an angel playing through the apartment, coming from the c- wait, is that… Tobias?

I glance over and Tobias is belting his heart out along with the piano playing from the CD.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about those presents underneath the Christmas tree…"

The man can sing. Not like that, "oh, he's really good at mimicking the radio," way, it's the, "holy crap why is this man not a musician," kind of way. His voice reminds me of tea and honey and angels, pretty much everything perfect.

I admire him in awe as he intently sings along to the piano and works on unwinding the fairy lights for the tree. Once he finishes the song, I try to form words to ask him about what I just heard.

"Wha- whe- how did yo- oh my God," is pretty much all I can manage. After all, I'm pretty sure I just listened to what heaven sounds like.

"Yes, Tris, use your words," Tobias says, that boyish smirk tugging at his lips as I stare in bewilderment trying to figure out what just happened.

"Tobias, that was amazing. I had no idea you could sing! Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper, still trying to snap out of my lover's haze.

"It never came up," he replies, that adorable lopsided grin tugging at his lips.

"I hope you know you're going to be singing a lot more often now," I grin in response.

"Not in public. Around you, sure," he smiles. We share a caring gaze into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss, slow and soft. Before things could get too heated, I pull away, reminding myself that we have a tree to decorate before Christina comes to check up on us. I don't even want to begin to think of what the consequences will be if she gets here and we haven't accomplished anything.

Upon breaking the kiss, a slight pout/scowl appears on Tobias' face.

"We can continue later, think about what will happen if Christina gets back and we haven't finished anything for the tree," I reply in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Well, Miss Tris, I suppose we should hurry then, because the sooner we finish with this tree the sooner we can pick up where we left off," he smirks, throwing in a wink just to tease me.

"That seems like a wonderful idea, Señor Four," I tease with small smile.

While Tobias wraps the fairy lights around the tree, I begin looping ornament hooks through the orbs and icicles. After a few minutes we both begin to decorate the tree, working peacefully as Tobias sings along with a song I have been informed is the Christmas Song.

After a few minutes of decorating it's time for the topper of the tree. I remove the intricate snowflake and pass it to Tobias for him to attach it to the tree. Once the snowflake is in place, we plug in the extension cord and watch our tree come to life.

The glow of the lights combined with the scent of the tree creates a safe feeling that can only be beat by the feeling of being wrapped in Tobias' strong arms.

Admiring our work, we fall onto the couch with content smiles on our faces. As we lean into kiss, I am certain that there is nowhere else I would rather be and no one else I would rather be here with.

With the passing moments, our kisses become a bit needier, yet remain gentle. Our love is only stopped by a loud banging on the door.

Suppressing a groan, something that Tobias was unable to do, I rise from the couch to get the door, expecting the smiling face of my dark haired friend.

Just before I reach the door, another loud knock is heard, causing me to shout, "Geez, I'm coming, calm down."

I turn the door handle only to be met by a face not near as welcoming as Chris'.

"Stiff."

**A/N: **So how about that cliffhanger? ;) I wonder who it could be… It'll be revealed next chapter, promise. I might even get around to updating again tonight…? We'll see. This whole writing thing is very invigorating. A _HUGE _thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed! I had no idea so many people would like this after one chapter! I thought my story would never be read, when I got so many reviews I was simply speechless! Something to think about: I haven't decided if I want Al to have killed himself or not yet. Let me know what you think about that, too. IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THEO JAMES SINGING YOU HAVEN'T LIVED GO FIND IT. His band was Shere Khan. They were simply amazing. I believe this will be my final heads up for this chapter: I'm not sure if my updates will always be this frequent or long, so keep that in mind. I babysit during the school week while trying to balance homework from my college classes, as well as attempting to reside as president of my school's science club and captain of the varsity quizbowl team. I've had today to update because of Thanksgiving. I'm hoping to update at least once every day, at least up until Christmas, I'm just not sure how long the chapters will be, especially on Thursdays (quizbowl and science club day, aka my only day off from babysitting). Sorry for the excessive AN, if you read it all I salute you. Love you, fantasticats! Don't forget to review! ~chrissym453


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Stiff."

"Peter. What do you want?" I state, the content grin I previously had disappearing instantly. I feel Tobias walk to the door to stand behind me, glowering at Peter.

"Can't a friend stop by and say hello? See how you and Four here are doing?"

"Psh. Friends. That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" I feel Tobias tense up behind me as Peter and I continue our glaring contest.

"I guess you're right. Hmmm… what did I come here for… Oh, yes! Now I remember! I wanted to remind you and your little boy toy here that I haven't forgotten about initiation. I know something was up, I'd watch my back if I were you _Stiff."_

In an attempt to prevent Tobias from lunging at him then and there, I decide to play it off nonchalantly with an eye roll. "Whatever, Peter. Honestly, if you think I'm such a weak little stiff, why are you so afraid of me? Leave. Now." And with that, I shut the door in his face. Or attempt to, anyways. Typical Candor. They always have to have the last word.

"I'm coming for you, Stiff."

With that, Tobias makes an intimidating growling noise and forces the door closed.

"Are you okay?" he asks, heartwarming concern plastered onto his features.

"It's Peter. He's just pissed he didn't get a higher ranking and couldn't get a better job."

"The last time Peter didn't get what he wanted he stabbed someone in the eye and tried to throw you into the chasm. I don't think his threats are empty, Tris."

"I know, Tobias, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. I'm Dauntless and I will be brave. Let's just continue our lives with a little bit more caution and forget about it. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Tris, you have to promise me that you won't go doing anything stupid if he threatens one of the rest of us." At my sign of protest, he reiterates this demand, "Promise me, Tris."

"Fine. I promise. Let's go get food," I state, in a desperate attempt to get him to finally drop the subject.

"Alright," he says, still giving me that wary look, as if to say, "I'm not so sure about this."

****time lapse woot woot (approximately three hours) woot woot time lapse****

As we lounge on the couch, once again admiring our tree, with Tobias humming Christmas carols to me, there is once again a knock on the door. This time, though, it's a much softer knock. Still frantic, just not excessively heavy.

I open the door to reveal Christina looking happy as ever. She walks in to the apartment and stops dead in her tracks when she sees the tree.

"You two did this? Seriously? Was this like a display or something?" she questions. Jeez, Chris, have a little more faith.

"Well, Chris, while I appreciate the faith you had in my ability, believe it or not this was not a display. It in fact is the tree we created while you were off with Will."

"I'm so proud, my little Tris is growing up." I hear Tobias chuckle in the background as Chris pretends to shed a tear. I gently push her arm, laughing a little myself.

"Anyways, Four, I'm stealing Tris for the night. Will and I are having a Christmas party this weekend and Tris is going shopping with me." I begin to protest but realize that will get me nowhere, so I settle for a reluctant glance at Tobias followed by a mouthed, "I love you," before I'm dragged down the hallway and to the Pit.

"So the party theme is Ice: Dangerously beautiful. I've already decided what I want you to wear so you should be happy about that, it's less time we have to spend shopping."

"Woo," I say, only slightly sarcastic. At least I can get home earlier than I had anticipated.

"Alright. So you have two options. One: you can where all white and have a very dark smoky eye, or you can wear all black and have very angelic looking makeup. Your choice."

"Ummm… all black with angelic makeup?"

"I thought you'd like that. Alright, let's go buy some stuff!"

*Shopping woot shopping woot shopping woot shopping woot shopping woot shopping*

After about two hours, Christina finally releases me to head back to my apartment with my bags in tow. I never thought that I'd have to buy that much stuff for one outfit.

As I walk down the hallway, I get this eerie feeling that I'm being followed. I turn around, and upon seeing no one, I continue my walk, slightly picking up my pace, upon nearing the apartment.

I begin to hear footsteps behind me and migrate from a fast walk to a slight jog. The apartment is in view now and I only have a bit farther to go.

The footsteps pick up speed and I shoot into a full on sprint. I begin to wonder if Tobias would hear me if I screamed, but think that I can make it a bit farther before that will be necessary.

I thought wrong.

Before I know it, a strong arm has wrapped around my waist and the other has a hand covering my mouth. I manage to bite the hand covering my mouth, causing my attacker to release it momentarily before I take that opportunity to scream for Tobias and knee them in the groin.

"FOUR!" I yell, praying to God that he can hear me. I see a shadow at the opposite end of the hallway and realize that it's Uriah. I let out one more shrill scream before a fowl smelling cloth covers my mouth and everything goes dark.

**A/N: **I know, you guys hate me. Two cliffhangers in one night? I'm cruel. I would've continued writing but I'm exhausted. Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning! Who do you guys think the attacker is? Did Uriah hear Tris scream? Did Tobias hear Tris scream? All will be revealed in the morning. Again, thanks to all of you beautiful readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers for inspiring me to write! If it weren't for y'all I would've given up on this after the first chapter. Love you guys! Review, please! xx~ chrissym453


	4. Chapter 4

_*Last time on A FourTris Christmas*_

Before I know it, a strong arm has wrapped around my waist and the other has a hand covering my mouth. I manage to bite the hand covering my mouth, causing my attacker to release it momentarily before I take that opportunity to scream for Tobias and knee them in the groin.

"FOUR!" I yell, praying to God that he can hear me. I see a shadow at the opposite end of the hallway and realize that it's Uriah. I let out one more shrill scream before a fowl smelling cloth covers my mouth and everything goes dark.

_Chapter Four_

When I wake up, I feel drowsy beyond belief. I try to open my eyes, but once the light hits them they snap shut immediately. I can feel a slight throb coming from the back of my head.

_What happened to me?_

Once I gather my bearings I attempt to open my eyes once again, expecting to find myself in the lair of a villain. Instead, I am surrounded by steel grey walls and appear to be lying on a very comfortable black couch.

I take a few moments of thinking before I realize that I'm in Uriah's room.

_What? How did I get here?_

There's a note on the table in front of the couch addressed to me. I gently lift it up, trying not to move too quickly to prevent any additional pain to my head, and open up the sloppily folded piece of paper.

_Tris, _

_In case you haven't figured it out yet, you're in my apartment. I heard you screaming and attacked your attacker. I stepped out to go get Four and inform the infirmary that they probably want to get the bastard out of the hallway. I'll try to explain everything when I get back. _

_Don't go anywhere. It shouldn't take that long. _

_-Uriah_

Huh. That answers a lot of questions. Now I just want to know who attacked me… It could've been Peter, I suppose. Especially after that warning he dropped off back at the apartment. Peter is definitely the number one suspect.

I guess I could add Eric to the suspect list, but he hasn't real done anything hostile towards me. Not since initiation, anyways.

*Al. Al could be a suspect. Ever since the incident during initiation, Al hasn't been the same. My lack of forgiveness had a big effect on him I suppose. It's a miracle he even got to stay in Dauntless.

I guess I'll just have to wait on Uriah to get back.

*look more time lapses woot this one is probably twenty minutes woot for time*

I hear footsteps approaching in the hallway and for a moment I'm worried it's my attacker coming to finish the job. That is until I hear the conversation coming from the hallway.

"Hurry up, Uriah. Open the damn door," Tobias demands, a hint of worry mixed in with his serious demand.

"Give me a minute, Four. I have to find my key." I roll my eyes at this. I could answer the door for them but I decide I'll let Uriah handle it. I'd probably scare them half to death if I opened the door while they think I'm unconscious from whatever drug that cloth was doused in.

Eventually, the high pitched jingling of keys signals that Uriah has found his apartment key. Once the key slides into the lock, I can see the door knob turn a bit before a clicking noise signals that he has finally unlocked the door.

As the door opens, Tobias plows past Uriah and glances around before spotting me on the couch. He hastily walks over and envelops me in a hug unlike no other.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his face chiseled with concern.

"I'm fine," I reply. Besides the minor headache, there's nothing really wrong with me.

Uriah walks over and sits on the table across from us.

"I assume you want to know who attacked you," he says, a small frown appearing on his face as he recalls the events from earlier today.

"Yeah, that'd be nice to know, Uri," I tell him, hoping to get this over with sooner rather than later.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning," he states. This should be interesting. "I had been on my way to the Pit hoping to do some Christmas shopping when I realized I left my wallet in my apartment, so I turned around to come back and grab it. When I got to your floor I saw two shapes at the end of the hallway struggling and heard someone scream. I ran towards the figures to find that Al was holding an unconscious Tris in his arms and trying to haul her away. I knocked him over, causing him to drop you, and beat him up until he was unconscious. I think he muttered something about loving you and you loving him but it was hard to hear him while I was bashing his face in."

After a pause to regain his thoughts, Uriah continues, "I picked Tris up and carried her back here since I knew Four wasn't in the apartment, I had seen him when I had first walked into the Pit. I decided it would be best just to leave her here with the doors locked while I got Zeke to go guard Al's unconscious form until the infirmary could pick him up. He said he'd come over once Al was taken away, by the way. I got Four and brought him back with me and now we're here."

I feel my heart drop a little bit. _Al. _It would've been easier if it would've been Peter, at least he would've been attacking me because he hates me, not because he wants me to love him.

I give Uriah a sincere hug whispering my gratitude before pulling away.

"Thanks, Uri. I owe you big time."

"Nonsense, I'd do anything for you," Uriah smiles back at me.

"I think whatever Al drugged me with made me a little tired. Come on, Four. Let's go home," I state, desperately wanting to sleep in my own bed for a while.

"Bye Uri, thanks again," I call before leaving his apartment with Tobias holding my hand as if he's afraid I'll disappear at any moment. Once we're in the hall, Tobias pulls me into his side and plants a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he says, just as we walk through the door of our apartment.

"Me too," I whisper, getting drowsier and drowsier by the minute.

I change into some pajamas and slide into bed with Tobias. He wraps me in his arms and just as I drift off into an abyss of peaceful darkness, I hear him throatily whisper, "I love you," but I'm too far gone to reply.

**A/N: **Yay, the cliffhanger has been resolved! To address a few things from this chapter: I decided that Al would be alive for this story. I already have a plan for how I want things to unfold with him so bear with me. I think it might actually not be terrible. This was kind of a weak chapter, I know, but at least I resolved the cliffhanger and left you with a little FourTris! Also: THIS WILL NOT BE TRISIAH. I PROMISE. Within the next few chapters that little exchange between Uriah and Tris will be further explained, but just know that it definitely won't be Trisiah. Alright. Love you guys! You're all fabulous! Thanks for your support and everything, it was wonderful to wake up to follows and favorites and reviews! Don't forget to leave a review if you have time, they encourage me to write more! I should have another chapter up later today, but I don't know what time. I'll leave you with a quote from one of my dear friends, "Be fafa, not haha!" xx, chrissym453


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

After sleeping through the night in Tobias' strong arms, the pain from the lump on my head has died down to a slight ache that's barely noticeable.

I roll over to find those deep blue eyes I know and love staring at me with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"How do you feel?" he asks softly, his voice still heavy with the remnants of sleep.

"Much better. What do you want to do today?" I ask in reply, hoping he'll say something about Christmas. I'm starting to like this holiday. It's just what I need to get over yesterday's encounter with Al.

"We could go Christmas shopping if you want to…" he states, almost as if it's a question.

"I would love to go Christmas shopping with you," I smile, glad he thinks so similarly to myself.

"Well, go get ready, I'll go grab us some breakfast," he responds, giving me a crooked smile.

*Look! Look at all of the time lapses! Don't you love time? I do!*

After we both had showers and had a breakfast consisting of cereal, muffins, juice (for me), and coffee (for Tobias), we were ready to head out to the Pit.

Our fingers interlocked, we walked down the hallway of our floor towards the elevator, stealing meaningful stares from each other once in a while.

As the elevator descends, I notice the happy, smiling Tobias disappear to be replaced with the expressionless, intimidating mask that is Four. Some girlfriends would mind, but I don't. I know who he really is beneath the mask, and that's all that matters.

We walk into the Pit and immediately I know I need to get Christina a gift before she appears for her daily shopping trip. I tug Tobias along and head towards the makeup store, knowing exactly what I'm going to get her.

A few minutes we walk out, and I've bought Christina some sort of makeup palette. The lady that worked in the store was raving about its variety of colors and uses. I tuned her out for the most part, not really caring. If it's makeup Christina will love it.

Tobias pulled me into one of the darker looking stores, muttering something about getting something for Zeke. It doesn't take Tobias that long before he's found something for Zeke. It appears to be some sort of movie. Upon seeing my questioning glance, Tobias elaborates.

"It's this movie from forever ago, Zeke has been going on and on about it," he states. Makes sense. Tobias pays more attention to what people want than anyone would expect.

We visit a few more stores and have managed to purchase gifts for all of our friends. We bought Shauna a simple jewelry set with black stones of some sort in it. Marlene's getting a new sweater, with Lynn receiving a knife and some ammo for her favorite gun. Uriah's gift is a book entitled _Candor or Dauntless: The Ultimate Guide to Winning. _Lauren will be receiving a new black, leather skirt from one of Christina's favorite stores. Will is getting a black button down that will take his Erudite style habits and transform them into

We stop in the seasonal store once more to pick up some wrapping paper and other supplies before heading back to the apartment.

Once we get back to the apartment, we gather our gifts and wrapping supplies in front of the tree and get to work. Tobias grabbed the CD player and put in a Christmas album, this one is titled _Christmas _and is apparently by someone named Michael Bublé.

With the calming tones of Christmas songs flowing throughout the apartment, I grab Christina's present and begin to wrap. Laying her palette on a sheet of shiny black paper with pearly white snowflakes. Luckily, her gift is flat and rectangular, making it easy to wrap. Once I've securely taped the wrapping paper down, I place a sparkly, silver bow in the upper right hand corner of the box.

_Not bad, _I think to myself. I look over at Tobias and find that he has an adorable look of concentration on his face. After taking a moment to admire how precious he is, I grab another gift and start wrapping.

After cutting, wrapping, taping, and garnishing the gifts, our task is finished and we place the gifts under the tree. Throwing away any trash, I retrieve us some hot cocoa and sit with Tobias on the couch. He places one arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side, while placing his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. I tuck my feet beneath my knees and cuddle into his side, appreciating the warmth and comfort it provides.

Sighing with content, I softly say to him, "I love you," with a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"I love you, too," he smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

As our kisses grow more passionate, I'm even more confident that I love him more than I ever thought was possible. Pulling away before things can get too heated, I smile up at him with kiss bruised lips and lean into his shoulder. We drift off together on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms and love.

**A/N: **Woo, FourTris fluff! I thought fluff would be a nice calm after (and before… muahahaha) the storm. Do you guys want another fluff chapter after this or an angsty chapter? Your choice, I'm just here to write. ;) Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are wonderful! Sorry I didn't get to post another chapter yesterday, I had a massive headache and seriously slept the night away. Suggestion: if you like Christmas music, check out Michael Bublé. He has an incredible voice. Alright, that's all for today! Please review, they make my day! Love you, beautiful people! xx, chrissym453


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N1: **Hello, again, my lovelies! A lot of people said they wanted fluff, so fluff I bring you! For the purposes of this story, imagine that the apartments in Dauntless have kitchens. You'll find out why when you start reading! It starts off slow, but it gets better, I promise. I'll shut up now, enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter Six_

When Tobias and I wake up from our nap, we just lie there for a little while, stealing kisses every now and again. After about twenty minutes of this, we finally get up.

"What should we do now?" he asks, his face covered in the simple smile I see when we're alone.

"We could make cookies?" I respond, more of a question than a statement.

"I think that's a great idea," Tobias responds, his simple smile growing into a large grin.

We walk to the kitchen and we begin grabbing all of the ingredients we need, butter, eggs, flour, vanilla, shortening, sugar, baking powder, and salt.

I reach over to set the oven to preheat and Tobias begins to mix all of the ingredients in a bowl. When he's finished mixing the dough, I roll it out and we each grab a cookie cutter. We have trees, candy canes, snowmen, and reindeer cut out. As we finish cutting the cookies, we transfer them over to the cookie sheet. I put the pan in the oven and find myself in shock at Tobias' next actions.

As I turn from the oven, I feel a puff of air across my face and find that Tobias has blown flour all over my face.

"Seriously, Tobias? Starting a flour war? Bring it on," I respond, grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at him. It doesn't quite reach his face, but rather lands all over his shirt. I laugh at the surprise on his face and pretty soon he's thrown more at me, this time landing it smack dab in the middle of shirt, with some of the flour cascading down onto my black skinny jeans, creating a gradient effect.

I turn around calling truce, but secretly covering my hands in the white powder.

"Truce! I give up!" I go to give him a hug as if to "makeup", but when it appears I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck, I lift them a bit higher and place them in his hair, dragging them down his face, giggling as it gets stuck in his stubble.

An amused grin growing on his face, Tobias bends down and tosses me over his shoulder. I laugh as he carries me to our bed and gently tosses me onto it.

He leans down and kisses up my neck, only stopping when he reaches my ear to whisper, "You really shouldn't have done that, Tris."

Just as I'm about to ask why, his outstretched fingers attack my sides, sending me into fits of laughter and shrieking.

"Tobias!" I shout, breathless, "Stop! Please, stop!"

"Not a chance, Tris. This is what happens when you put flour all over my face," he calmly responds, grinning maniacally.

After minutes of being attacked by his fingers, he relents and allows me to breathe. Just as I've regained my breath and decide to retaliate, the oven timer dings, signaling that the cookies are ready to be removed.

"This isn't over, Tobias Eaton," I promise with a smile, warning of things to come later.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Beatrice Prior," he smirks in response.

As the cookies cool, we start making the icing. With my revenge planned, I keep it on the back burner of my mind until I receive the perfect opportunity.

We separate the icing into different bowls and dye each a different color. Once we have the icing dyed and the cookies have completely cooled, we begin to decorate our cookies.

Once we've decorated all but two of the cookies, I decide now is the perfect time to seek out revenge. I dip a finger in the red icing and act as if I'm going to sweetly feed it to Tobias, but at the last minute, I swipe it across his cheek as if marking him with war paint. Shocked is a cute look on him.

He gets some of the blue icing on his own finger, but not before I can put another red streak on his other cheek.

He puts a dot of blue on the tip of my nose and, while I'm distracted by that, uses his other hand to put a streak of red icing across my forehead. I grab some of the green icing and put a dot on his chin and forehead.

I turn around to run away, but just as I take off Tobias gingerly grabs my arm and tugs me back. I smile up at him through my eyelashes and watch as his eyes grow darker as we stare at each other. He pulls me in and begins to kiss away the icing and carefully guides our bodies back towards the bed, the cookies long forgotten.

I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night.

**A/N2: **Sorry it's short, guys! I felt like if I would've stretched it out any farther, it would've gotten boring. I'm not going to do smut in this story, that's not really my thing. Moving on. I have a question: Would you be interested in a one shot from Uriah's point of view for the end of chapter three and the beginning of chapter four? I thought it might be a nice chapter to write. Let me know! As always, tell me what you thought of this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but it will definitely either be tonight or tomorrow! I don't know if I'll be able to post a chapter on Tuesday because of work, but if I do, you'll see it on here! Love you guys! Review, for me?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Waking up the next morning was something that neither Tobias nor I looked forward to doing. Of course, that might have been because we didn't wake on our own volition, but rather to the familiar pounding on the door from just a few days ago.

I got out of bed with Tobias following not far behind. He's still feeling a bit protective from our encounter with Al from the day before. When we open the door, we see not a person, but rather a bouquet of black carnations with a simple, white note card attached.

_I'm sorry. _It reads. A contraction and a simple word that are sent with the best intentions. No name is attached to the bouquet, but it doesn't take an Erudite smart ass to figure out who sent it.

Al. I feel rage begin to bubble deep within my chest. How dare he think that a bouquet of carnations will be enough to make up for drugging me and attempting to kidnap me? Not only did he try to kidnap me, he almost threw me in the chasm. Al tried to kill me and he thinks that something as simple as a bouquet of flowers will earn him forgiveness?

I stick my head outside of the doorway to see if he's lurking in an attempt at another kidnapping, and, upon seeing no one, I pick of the bouquet of flowers and bring them back in the apartment with me. As I walk towards the garbage can, Tobias follows close by. I can almost feel anger rolling off of his body in waves towards me.

Just before I drop the flowers in the can, Tobias reaches his long, muscular arm around me to grab the note card. It seems that I forgot to read the message aloud.

I watch his face while his deep, blue eyes quickly turn to a shade that is almost black; although, this time it's not a darkening we share because of lust for each other, but rather with anger towards Al.

Muttering swear words under his breath, he looks up from the card to make eye contact with me. While the darkness of his eyes brightens just a bit upon looking at me, his anger is still evident in his stony facial expression.

"I'll kill him," he states, and by the look on his face, I'd believe it in a heartbeat.

"I know. Which is why I'm not letting you near him. I can't have you taken away from me because a blinding rage causes you to lose control and kill someone. Eric would find this as a perfect opportunity to assert his 'leader' position over you. I'm not going to let that happen," I tell him, sincerity and concern mixing with the range in my system.

Sighing, Tobias throws the note card on top of the flowers in the trash bin, relenting to dropping the subject of killing Al for now. "Are you okay?" he asks, his eyes glimmering with concern mixed with his anger towards Al.

"I'm fine, Tobias," I respond. We hug each other and get ready for the day.

*A time lapse of showers and getting dressed in the morning yay for mornings*

Once we've gotten dressed, Tobias and I walk hand in hand from our apartment to get breakfast in the cafeteria.

When we step onto the elevator, I notice Tobias' body once again become rigid, transforming him from the loveable Tobias to the fear-inducing Four. The elevator doors open and we walk through the breakfast line picking out our breakfast choices. Tobias grabs black coffee and a muffin while I grab apple juice and a muffin.

We walk over to the table that seats Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will and take a seat, me sitting between Four and Uriah. Not making a big scene, Uriah leans in and asks, softly to prevent alerting our friends of previous events, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uri," I respond, putting his nerves at ease. We all continue our breakfast normally, laughing and smiling like any other group of friends would. I hear the door open as I'm glancing down at my muffin, pulling off pieces and throwing them in my mouth, when I feel Tobias and Uriah go stiff. I look up to see Al walking in, bruises covering every inch of his visible flesh. He looks over at our table, almost as if he wants to come over and apologize, but I assume he changes his mind at the scowls coming from Uriah and Tobias.

"Uri, did you do that?" I ask, shocked he inflicted so much damage on Al. There's never been any question in my mind that Uriah is strong and capable of inflicting pain upon others, but I still find myself shocked that he would do that to another human being.

"Yeah, bastard deserved it," he muttered, just loud enough for me to here.

Upon hearing the cafeteria go silent at Al's entrance, Christina, Will, and Zeke all turn around to see what could cause such a reaction from the rowdy crowd of Dauntless. As Zeke sees Al, he turns around and continues his food, sparing a quick, questioning glance in my direction, to which I nod.

Christina turns back around, her mouth forming a soft "o" shape. "Who did he piss off this time?" she questions, curiosity winning the best of her.

"Uriah, Four, Tris, me. The real question is who didn't he piss off?" Zeke responds, his voice hard with anger.

"What did he do?" Will questions, his Erudite thirst for information being revealed.

I decide now would be a good time for me to speak up, "He drugged me and tried to kidnap me," I say, as if it were an everyday occurrence. Of course, now it seems like it is. Tobias takes my hand under the table in an attempt to comfort me.

"The son of a bitch," Will mutters, gripping his water with more ferocity than before.

Seeing that I'm becoming uncomfortable with the subject, the group drops it and continues eating.

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this! I seriously just wrote this fan fiction chapter during an English class where I'm supposed to be writing a paper about writing a fan fiction. Oh well, who cares. ;) Thanks for the reviews! I might be able to post another chapter later tonight, but I have two papers to write, a math packet, and work, so it's still a little up in the air. PLEASE review, they seriously make my day! Love you guys! xx, chrissym453


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Christina, Will, and Zeke have all finished their food and left, leaving Uriah, Tobias, and me to chat about whatever comes to mind as we each finish our meals.

While laughing about something with Uriah and Tobias, I hear heavy footsteps approaching behind us. I dismiss any concern I held, relenting that it's probably just another Dauntless member that holds no importance to me.

Soon, though, I find out that the concern I held was not unwarranted.

I feel a hand grasp my shoulder as I'm turned around just before having a pair of forceful lips being pushed against my own. In shock, I remain still for just a minute, trying to regain my ability to react. Once I've assured myself that it's not, indeed, Tobias, as he's still sitting next to me, I begin to push the person away, but they're too strong and refuse to move.

Upon realizing that I'm not going to be able to push the person off of me alone, Tobias and Uriah grab the mystery kisser by both of his shoulders and throw him on the ground, leaving me at the table, stunned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Uriah roars, rage dripping from every word.

It's not Uriah that worries me, though. It's Tobias. His face has changed from the carefree, smiling face to the same face I saw the night I had to tell him Peter almost touched me. A cold, stony expression that leaves every feature on his face laced with hatred and fury.

I watch as he rises, his posture strong and intimidating, and walks towards the attacker. I look down on the ground but find myself shielded by Uriah's back. Mentally cursing at my own height, I decide that finding out who it is can wait. I'm too enveloped in observing how Tobias is going to react to want to care at the present moment.

With the attacker hidden from my view and Tobias just barely remaining in sight, the hook of his nose disappearing where Uriah's shoulder begins, I watch as he leans down and pulls the large, stout body of my attacker up by the collar of his shirt before he leans in towards their face.

The soft, considerate voice of Tobias is gone in a heartbeat and replaced with the slow, harsh, and calculated voice of Four. A scowl gracing his features, he almost whispers into the attackers face, "If I ever, _ever, _find you near my girlfriend again, _I will kill you. _I'll take your neck and snap it like a twig. Do you understand?" Four asks, clearly ready to kill whoever it is now, but refraining for the sake everyone involved.

I expect the person to nod and scurry away, like a frightened field mouse, but instead, the attacker answers, immediately telling me who the person is.

"We're in love, back off, Four!" I hear Al screech. He's like a broken record, I think as I roll my eyes, almost ready to strangle him myself.

I expected this little debacle to continue on, with Tobias using his self-control to prevent himself from harming Al. I've never been so wrong.

Distracted by my own nonsensical thoughts of ways to kill Al, I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and immediately knew Tobias had lost it.

"Four," I say, watching Tobias throw punch after punch in a wrath of fury. I know that I have to get him to stop before Eric walks in or this could end detrimentally.

"Uriah, help me get Four off of Al before Eric gets here and kicks us all out of Dauntless."

"Fine," he relents, moving towards Al, who is wavering in and out of consciousness, and Tobias, who continues to throw punches blindly, not caring what he hits.

Uriah grabs Tobias' shoulders and manages to pull him off of Al, who has now passed out on the ground. I walk around to stand in front of Tobias and watch as his face goes from being chiseled with rage to etched with love and hints of rage.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice still quiet but soft, like Tobias, as opposed to the harsh voice of Four.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I ask in return.

"I think Al's the only one here who isn't fine, and that applies both physically and mentally," he jokes.

I smile a little at his joke and intertwine our fingers. "Let's go home," I whisper, loud enough for only Tobias to hear.

"Someone take this pathetic excuse for a human to the infirmary," the loud voice of Four booms through the crowd that has now gathered around to watch the events. Funny, I didn't notice them before.

Obviously not caring about what happens to Al, Tobias wraps an arm around my waist and we begin the trek back to the apartment. The day has just started and it's already been eventful.

**A/N: **Sorry again for the wait! I'm feeling a little on edge because of finals, (3 papers [one in Spanish], 4 tests [two of them for the same subject], and work to top it all off! Good news, though: December 18th is my first day of winter break, which means a lot of writing! Hopefully I'll get back into the publishing multiple chapters a day thing I used to do! Also: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 23 follows, 10 favorites, and 20 reviews?! I couldn't ask for better readers! I know you guys wanted the fluff, but I tend to write my feelings and we already went through how I feel. Hope you guys liked this! Sorry it's a little on the short side, I didn't want to prolong this event and I felt that if I added much more it would have been excessive. Read and review, please! Remember that I love each and every one of you! If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. 3 xx, chrissym453


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1: **Please pretend that a few days have passed from the encounter with Al; I was having writer's block and thought I would just skip the rest of that day.

_Chapter Nine_

Today has been a relatively lazy day. I went shopping with Christina to get Tobias a present and left Tobias to do things with Zeke. He said something about helping him find a present for Shauna.

When I got home, I was greeted by a smiling Tobias with a five o'clock shadow telling me to dress warmly and be ready in ten minutes.

I walked to the closet and grabbed a dark grey turtle neck, black skinny jeans, and my favorite black combat boots before walking to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I took a few minutes to touch up my makeup with a fresh coat of mascara, a bit of a deep red blush, and a natural looking pink lipstick. After dressing, I put on a few sprays of perfume and walked out to meet Tobias.

He was standing by the door patiently waiting, holding my black pea coat in his hands with a pair of black gloves, clearly ready to go to our destination.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, excitement tugging at each word that leaves his mouth.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I returned, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You'll see," he smugly responds.

With that, we were off.

*PAGE BREAK WOOT PAGE BREAK WOOT*

After a short train ride in the snow, Tobias and I arrived at the place it all began: the Ferris wheel.

It looked even more charming than usual in the snow, a light dusting of snow covering the rails and seats.

As I admired the picturesque scene in front of me, Tobias began walking towards the Ferris wheel, tugging me along by our linked hands. We reach one of the seats on the Ferris wheel and Tobias brushes it off with his arm before spreading a blanket across it that he had brought from the train.

He motions for me to take a seat and when I do, he joins me, draping his arm across my shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asks, an adorable, boyish smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"It's perfect, but where did you get the blanket?" I ask, curious as to how he managed to find something so easily.

"I had Zeke leave it on the train for me earlier today. He was going to one of the other factions and mentioned he'd be taking that train, so I told him to leave it in the corner. You really like it?" he asks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he sounds a little insecure.

"Yes, Tobias, I love it!" I stare intently into his eyes, my smile growing wider as I watch snowflakes catch on his thick lashes.

"Good," he states contentedly before leaning in for a kiss. The kisses start off gentle but quickly grow more demanding as the snow falls. When his tongue glides over my bottom lip asking for entrance, it is granted with a happy sigh from me.

Even though our actions are growing hotter as the time passes, it seems that the icy Chicago air is growing colder. After about ten minutes of making out on the Ferris wheel, Tobias pulls away as he notices me shivering.

"Come on, let's go back to Dauntless. Frost bite would be a terrible way to end such a wonderful night." He stands and puts out a hand to pull me up.

Knowing he's right, I take the hand he has offered and pull myself out of the seat I was so willing to spend the rest of the night in. _Oh well, I guess we'll just have to finish this at home. _

At that thought, Dauntless doesn't seem like such a bad idea, and I begin to tug Tobias along behind me instead of it being the other way around. He drops my hand to fold up the blanket again and I accept this as the perfect opportunity to bend over and grab a handful of snow.

Mashing the snow together, I form a ball shape and wait on Tobias to turn around.

When he throws the blanket over his shoulder and turns around, I launch the snowball at him, it landing right smack dab in the middle of his chest.

"Oh, Tris, you are going to regret that," he says, a playful glint shining through the seriousness in his tone. With that, we were off.

I ran around the other side of the Ferris wheel, knowing from the start than any attempt at out running Tobias would be made in vain. Sure, I'm fast, but Tobias is, too. Plus, he has the advantage of longer legs.

Just as I'm about to head off again, I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground, twirling us both around. I let out a shriek of surprise followed by soft laughter signaling my glee. He sets me back down and I turn around in his arms, standing on my tip toes for a kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah, wait until we get back home. You're going to freeze to death if we don't leave soon," he says, almost as if he's scolding a child.

I roll my eyes slightly and we walk off to catch the train back home.

*THEY'RE ON A TRAIN AND IT'S GOING PRETTY FAST AND FLUFF YAY *

When the door shuts to our apartment we both start shedding each other of our layers. Before long we're both clad in our undergarments and walking towards the bed. When my legs hit the edge of the bed, we fall together in a heap of limbs, our love for one another displayed in our frantic kisses.

*RAISES EYEBROWS, WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE*

Out of breath, we collapse together once again, and I take just a moment to think about what a wonderful life I have in Dauntless. An amazing boyfriend, wonderful friends, and happiness that doesn't feel selfish. What more could a girl ask for?

At that thought, my eyes fall heavy with sleep, and I think I manage to whisper out a faint, "I love you," before crashing for the night.

**A/N2: **So, coming back from a week long absence with fluff. Does this mean you won't kill me? I've been trying to write at school, but finals week has everybody stressing. Monday is my last day of finals and I only have a bajillion things due. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow since it's supposed to be icy and belch where I live which will confine me to my home all day. I hope you guys have had a good week! Winter break starts on Tuesday for me so updates should come much more regularly then! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOU GUYS. Tell me what you thought! Have a good night! xx, chrissym453


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: **Sorry for the delay! Finals plus my internet went berserk. Here's the next chapter! Just pretend that the day is equal to the day this chapter was uploaded, that's how I'm going to continue writing this story. For those of you wondering: yes. I will upload a chapter on Christmas. It should be the final chapter, assuming nothing goes wrong. Chapter 10 occurs on December 18th! Enjoy!

_Chapter 10_

Less than a week until Christmas. There is less than a week until Christmas, and my hunt for a present for Tobias has continued with no luck. Maybe today I'll find him something.

I exit the apartment and debate asking Christina if she wants to go. I decide against it, if I invite her, my mind will be cluttered with keeping up with her in shopping mode. It will be much easier to find a gift for Tobias alone.

I make it to the Pit and see Peter inside one of the shops, causing me to quickly decide I will not be finding a present for Tobias in there. Walking in the other direction, I notice a weapon shop not too far from where I stand and think that they might have something I could get him.

When I enter the shop, I notice that there are surprisingly few Dauntless members in the shop. There are a few people crowding around a case of guns, with others spread throughout various locations in the shop. I glance around, trying to find a place to start, when I see the section of the shop dedicated to knives.

I walk over and see a set of throwing knives, encased in a black case with a silver plate on it to engrave a message on. _Perfect. _

I find a shop keeper and ask them to engrave the casing with _4&6 _before I pay for the present I've found for Tobias. As the man engraves the silver plate, I glance at my watch. Tobias has lunch in ten minutes. If I don't hurry, he'll find me and the present. That will _not _happen. Once the man finishes the engraving, I take the black bag he has placed the set of knives in and exit the store quickly.

I glance around and see Tobias and Zeke laughing as they enter the Pit. _Crap, crap, crap, crap._ I pull the black hood of my jacket up to hide my hair and face and quickly turn the opposite way. I see the lingerie store and know that they probably won't be heading in there during their lunch break.

I half jog, half walk over to the store and quickly walk to the very back of the store. I lower my head and hide behind one of the tall racks of bras. At least I'm short enough to use this as a barrier.

I watch as Tobias and Zeke walk past, still laughing, headed to the food court, and begin to relax. At first I think about exiting the store and heading back to the apartment, but I quickly change my mind, knowing how Tobias has a sixth sense and would know that I was near.

I look around the store trying to find something that will be less awkward to "look" at while I wait on Zeke and Tobias to head back to work. I notice one of the cheery sales ladies walking my way and immediately regret the decision to come in here.

"Hi! Welcome to Dauntless' Secret! Can I help you find something today?"

"No, uh, thanks. I'm fine," I reply, putting on a fake smile and starting to walk away.

"My, you have the prettiest blue eyes! This would look fantastic on you! It'll complement your eyes!" She exclaims, handing me a lacey, navy blue bra.

"Oh, no, really, it's fine," I attempt one last time, trying to escape her grasp.

"You really should try it on! What's the harm in it?"

_My dignity, _I think to myself. I take the garment from her and head to the dressing rooms to try it on. If it will get me away from her, I might as well.

I put it on and notice that it does make my eyes look a bit brighter and my chest looks more feminine. I take off the garment and redress, sparing a moment to look at my watch before I exit the dressing room. It's been thirty minutes and Tobias' lunch break is an hour long.

"How did it work for you?" she kindly asks, the too cheery smile plastered on her face.

"Well. What other suggestions do you have?" I ask. I might as well continue this for the next half hour.

"Follow me!" she exclaims, leading me through the store.

*WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY STUFF*

Two hours later, I finally make it out of the store with three bags full of things.

_Oh well. _

I walk through the Pit and think I'm going to be able to leave without being stopped. Those thought leave as quickly as they came when I see Peter walking my way.

I pretend I don't see him, but that doesn't work.

"Stiff," Peter growls.

"Peter," I snarl in return, attempting to go around him.

"Dauntless' Secrets? Who'd want to see that on you, Stiff?" Peter asks, sounding amused.

"You're one to talk, Peter. You are the one that felt me up during initiation," I reply

Peter almost growls in response and I see his eyes growing dark. I should be afraid, but I'm not. I'm Dauntless.

"Get out of the way, Candor," I ground out, trying to push my way around him.

"Not a chance, Stiff," he grumbles in response, pushing me back a little bit.

I decide enough is enough and look for a weakness. I see Uriah walking over followed by him shouting, "Hey!"

_Perfect. _Peter looks towards Uriah and I take this as an opportunity to throw a punch. I punch him in the nose, sending blood gushing, before kneeing him in the groin.

He falls to the ground and I kick him in the abdomen three times for good measure, before leaning in to his ear and growling one last threat.

"Leave me alone, Peter. Get over it. I'm better than you." With that, I pick up my bags and start for the apartment again.

Before I get to far away, I hear the smack of a shoe hitting skin and one last groan from Peter and Uriah yelling something about the Infirmary.

As I continue on my way, I hear the approaching footsteps of Uriah.

"Tris. Wait up," he says, his walk turning into a jog. I don't stop, but I do slow my pace a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks as he reaches me.

"I think you should ask Peter that question," I calmly reply.

"Haha, very funny, Tris. Seriously, are you okay?" he asks again, gently grabbing my shoulder to prevent me from walking away.

"I'm fine. Why do you care so much anyways, Uri?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"You're like my little sister, Tris. If you weren't fine I was going to go back and kick some Candor ass," he responds, smirking but still serious.

I laugh a little. "Thanks, Uri. It means a lot," I reply smiling.

"Anytime. So do I need to go kick his ass or not?"

"No, I think I took care of that, Uri."

"Alright. I'll walk you back to your apartment," he states, not as a question.

"You don't have to Uri, I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I think you've done enough ass kicking for one day," he retorts, looping our arms and beginning to skip down the hall.

I let out a laugh and skip with him, all of my troubles quickly forgotten.

When we reach my and Tobias' apartment, we share a goodbye and I quickly enter the apartment and lock the door, using the chain, too. Not because I'm afraid of Peter, but rather because Tobias should get off soon and I don't want him to enter the apartment while I'm still wrapping his gift.

I set aside the Dauntless' Secrets bags and grab the bag with Tobias' gift inside. I retrieve a roll of wrapping paper that has a shiny, black background with blue and silver polka dots all over it. I set to wrapping the set of knives, being sure to make this gift the prettiest under the tree.

Once I have securely taped the wrapping paper down, I grab some silver, blue, and white ribbon and tie it into a neat bow, making sure to have curls cascading down the sides of the gift.

Just as I finish wrapping the gift, I hear Tobias' keys jingling outside of the door. I watch as the lock turns, followed by the door knob, as Tobias tries to enter the apartment. I let out a soft laugh at his sigh of exasperation.

"Tris, let me in!" he pleads, trying to push his head through the space between the door and the chain.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell, laughing as I walk to the door.

When I open the door, I'm met with Tobias questioning the door.

"Why'd you have the chain up?"

"I can't tell you," I reply, smirking.

"Did it have something to do with your encounter with Peter today?" Tobias asked.

"No, it didn't. How'd you know about that?"

"I work in the control room, Tris. When Uriah dropped you off at the apartment he told me to go back through the video footage to look for it."

"Oh. Well, if you saw it, you'd know that I took care of that on my own," I reply.

"I know you did. I'm not worried about him, he should leave us alone. If he wasn't the reason you had the chain up, what was?"

"I can't tell you," I repeat, smirking.

"Oh, really? Well, what can you tell me?" he smiles.

I walk over to the Dauntless' Secrets bags and lift them up, "I might be able to tell you what's in these bags, but it depends."

"On what?" he asks, his eyes already growing darker with every word out of his mouth.

"You'll figure it out," I tease, turning quickly on my heel and walking out of the room and to the bedroom, Tobias following not far behind.

**AN2: **So how was it? Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the delay in posting! Thankfully, finals are over and I'm on winter break! My internet is being weird so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully soon! I am working the rest of this week, so that might also interfere with updating, but I'm free Saturday! Hope you guys have had a good week! Thanks for the support! Good luck to those of you suffering through finals and may the curve be ever in your favor. xx, chrissym453


	11. Chapter 11

**AN1: **HAPPY ALL OF THOSE HOLIDAYS I MISSED I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END

_Chapter 11_

Stretching my arms above my head, I let out a stifled yawn and immediately know from the lack of warmth radiating next to me that Tobias has already left for work.

I look at the clock and realize I should probably head to work now. Since I took a shower last night, I wash my face off, brush my teeth, and run a comb through my hair. I pull it up in a ponytail and dress in black skinny jeans and a black V-neck, followed by sliding on my combat boots. I throw on some mascara and head out the door on my way to the tattoo parlor.

*TIME LAPSE B/C I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE GIVING TATTOOS*

"Bye, Tori," I call, as I push open the door and exit the parlor. On the walk back to the apartment to get ready for Chris' party, which I completely forgot about, I can't get one of the couples that came into the tattoo parlor out of my head.

_*Flashback*_

"_Welcome to Dauntless Ink, what can I help you with?" I ask at the jingle of the bells attached to the handle of the door. I look up to greet the customers that entered and find myself taken suP-[00DErprise by their appearance. _

_The man, tall and skinny, has an orangey tint to his skin. The woman, short and curvy, has ghostly pale skin. If it weren't for the smile on her face I would think she was very sick. _

"_Yes, I'm Grace and this is-"_

"_hmmmrick," the orangey man replies. I have no idea what he just said, but it sounded like Rick. Let's go with Rick. _

"_Yes, we'd like to get tattoos. I'd like a very small pumpkin, just the outline, on my wrist," Grace tells me. _

"_And I'd like a small snowflake on my wrist," Rick adds. _

"_I think we can make that happen before closing. Here, have a seat and I'll start a sketch," I say. _

_*End of flashback*_

Realizing that without even thinking about it, I have arrived at the apartment, I unlock the door and walk in, heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before the party. After my shower, I wrap a towel around myself and head to the closet in search of the outfit Chris made me get for the party.

I find myself clad in a skater dress style frock that's black with a bodice that has filigree designs and is cinched at the waist with a black belt. I grab glittery, silver high heels to match and start on my makeup.

After a few minutes of working, I have a simple makeup look. I'm wearing very little foundation, with my cheeks contoured a bit with some bronzer, and have a light dusting of shimmery, nude eye shadow across my lids. I did a little bit of a wing for my eyeliner and a few swipes of mascara to complete the eyes. On my lips I'm wearing a sheer, red lip gloss to be festive.

I curl my hair and let it fall across my shoulders in soft waves. Just as I'm finishing up I hear Tobias walk through the front door.

"Tris, are you ready to go to the party?" he calls as he walks towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a second," I return, popping on some silver earrings and pushing my hair behind my ears.

I walk out of the bedroom door and Tobias starts to ask if I'm ready again before seeing my appearance. "Tris, you look… wow," he says, smiling at me. I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and take his hand, walking out the door as Tobias carries a bag full of our gifts.

*THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THESE SO I CAN HAVE A LOT HAPPEN*

A few hours of giving gifts, dancing, drinking, and laughing later, Tobias and I head home. Still laughing, we walk hand in hand down the hallway back to our room. When we're almost there, a wave of exhaustion hits me and I lean into Tobias a bit more than I already was. Apparently I'm a little bit of a lightweight.

We walk through the door and I immediately ditch my high heels, surprised I lasted this long with them on. I walk to the dresser and pull out a large tee shirt and some pajama pants, getting comfortable for bed.

I lay on the bed and begin to drift off, managing to mumble a brief, "I love you," before crashing, visions of sugar plums dancing in my head. I slept soundly through the night, only stirring a bit when I heard the sound of jingling, as if from sleigh bells, that quickly lulled me back to sleep.

*WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT ANOTHER TIME LAPSE CERTAINLY NOT ME*

I wake in the morning to an extremely excited Tobias nudging my shoulder gently, saying to me, "Tris! It's Christmas! Get up, get up, get up!"

I turn towards Tobias and smile at him, slowly rising out of the bed. We walk, well, I walk, Tobias practically runs, towards the tree and I tell Tobias he can open his gifts first.

I sit under the tree and grab Tobias' gift, passing it to him, both excited and nervous about his reaction.

He slowly takes off the paper, being careful not to tear any of the paper. He opens it up to find a cardboard box, opening that up to reveal his gift. I rip my eyes away from his hands to watch his face as he discovers his new gift, reveling in the excitement etched into his every feature.

"Tris… you shouldn't have… It's wonderful, thank you," he says softly, sincerity dripping from every syllable.

"I definitely should have. I'm glad you like it," I smile back at him, pleased that he likes his new set of knives.

"It's your turn now," he says, beaming at me as he hands me a gift in a large box.

I rip off the wrapping paper and open the box, only to find another box, and another box, and another box, and another box. Eventually I get down to one small box and see Tobias staring anxiously at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I lift open this smallest box, to find a container for some sort of jewelry. Since I recently got my ears pierced, I expect a set of new earrings, probably something Dauntless. However, when I lift the lid, I'm taken aback by what I discover on the inside.

In the small, black box stands a ring that shines of white gold, with one small diamond standing in the center of the ring. Around the diamond are tiny, black gems with swirls of red, making the gems resemble hot coals.

"Tobias," I whisper, to stunned to say anything else. An 'o' shape has formed on my mouth as I glance between Tobias and the ring.

"Tris, I love every moment I spend with you. Without you, I would've joined the Factionless a long time ago. You anchored me down, you gave me something to hope for. You are the epitome of everything good. You make me a better man every second I spend with you. Will you do help me be a better man for the rest of our lives by doing me the honor of marrying me?" Tobias asks, a hopeful look mixed in with his anxious features.

I smile a little bit as I nod before whispering, "yes," and throwing my arms around his neck. He pushes the ring onto the appropriate finger and I look at the ring curiously. "Tobias, what are these black stones? They're beautiful," I question, curious as to what the beautiful gems could be.

"When I had the ring designed I asked the jeweler for a gem that's Dauntless, something black but special, just like you. He showed me those and told me that they're called sphalerite and at first sight I knew that they were perfect.

"You had this ring designed? You didn't just buy it in a store? Oh, Tobias, you shouldn't have," I tell him, astonished that he put so much time into this event.

"I definitely should have," he responds, smirking, as he leans in for a kiss.

I tell you, the Abnegation don't know what they're missing with this Christmas thing.

FIN

**AN2: **Sorry it took so long! I got distracted by Skyrim, then my computer decided to erase EVERYTHING when I restarted it, including Microsoft Word, so even though I still had the file (always back up things) I couldn't do anything with it because I didn't have anything to write with. I eventually figured out how to use Google Drive enough to write this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys had a great holiday season! I'm going back to school today, but we're on a delay because of the weather. Be safe, everyone, especially those dealing with the severe temperatures! Do you guys want an epilogue? Tell me in the reviews! As for Hammrick and Grace from the beginning of the story, those go out to two very special people, if I write an epilogue it will definitely have more of those characters. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Let me know about the epilogue or a sequel or anything! I _promise _it won't take me as long as it did for this chapter to post either of those. I love you guys! It's been fun! Thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites! It means a lot to me! xx, chrissym453


End file.
